Dahvie's Love On The Dance Floor
by MaddieJohnson
Summary: My first Fan Fiction . I really hope its okay, Its about one of my favorite bands in the world and one of my favorite men Dahvie Vanity A story of him falling in love, thanks for any reviews or messages, ENJOY! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Warped

Kayla Montoya (Kay for short), 24 and care-less about life was sleeping like a baby when...

"KAY, KAYLA, KAYYYY" - came a booming voice from the front door of her apartment.

She rubbed her eyes, wiping the glitter from her deadmau5 shirt, she stumbled to her door and unhooked the lock, the door burst open and in bounced a short, pink haired girl known to kay as her best friend, Choi.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh"..."ahhhhh".."OH MY GOSH AHHHH"- Choi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"what do you want now little jigglypuff, you do know the time, right!" - Kay said as she rolled her eyes.

"erm yeah! of course I do, ITS TIME TO GET READY FOR WARPED TOUR" -Choi screamed, shaking kay violently.

Kay froze, 'shit, I'm clue-less, I totally forgot that was today' she thought as Choi waited for an equally as exited response.

"oh yeah, I know silly, AHAHA APRIL FOOLS?" - She laughed nervously.

"Bitch, its July...ahaha anyway, c'mon lets GO!" ...

"Oh your not ready, I forgot I was talking to you and not someone who is actually prepared in life" - a sarcastic Choi mumbled.

"Oh you... Gimmi 20 minutes and I'm meet you in the car." -Kay said jumping, now more exited that Choi.

"Okie scenie weenie" - Choi skipped off.

Kay ran into her room, tripping over various belts, Hair extensions and Converse shoes.

She hopped into the shower, forgetting to remove her bracelets that had already stained her skin from the countless other times she had forgotten.

Blasting her jet black hair and carefully brushing through her purple dip dyed ends and fringe, as she switched her hair straighteners she skipped to her wardrobe, picking out her rainbow tutu and black tank top with rainbow stockings, she got dressed and then teased her hair and burnt the bottom of her hair to a crisp making it as straight as a knife. Tapping her foot to the melody of 'The Drug In Me Is You' by 'Falling In Reverse' as she drew her eyeliner on heavy with a liquid felt tip and making her face pale and adding pink sparkles to her eye lids.

Grabbing her black and pink Vans and panda bag she ran to Choi waiting in the car, decorated with Choi's 'Black Veil Brides' stickers and pink furry dice.

They hit the road. Pulling into the car park they where too exited to care about the amount of people flipping them of for driving like idiots, They danced and rocked the day away to the acts that took over them.

Choi broke the happiness Kay was feeling "Erm Kay, I have to leave, dad want the car back, you coming?"

"If its okay I'l stay, got some more acts to see and was hoping to catch some old friends, I'l get the bus back later" - Kay exclaimed.

" oh okay, bye then, CALL ME." -Choi demanded caring for her best friend.

"Will do!" -Kay shouted as she watched Choi walk to the exit.

It had been to hours Kay had been walking around without Choi, lost and hoping to see a familiar face...

"HEY YOU.." - Kay herd a voice calling, she looked all around and wouldn't see anyone, she kept walking.

She felt a tug at her bag, she gripped harder, not allowing anyone to touch her. Two large bald men tugged and pulled at her, One knocked her to the ground, her bag was tangled in her legs, they continued to pull and tug. She herd a soft voice getting louder and closer.

"HEY, FUCKING GET OFF HER." - The large men scrambled away, leaving her on the ground her belongings scattered around.

She saw a hand reach out to her, she looked up and saw a tall, handsome man, with jet black hair completed with red highlights and black stripes on his face, a heavy amount of guy liner, dressed in a grey tank top and black jeans with black moon boots.

She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. He smiled with his large soft lips " Hey, are you okay!" - He said in a cute high-pitched voice.

"I'm Dahvie"- Kay smiled, she never knew a boy could be like him. "I'm okay thanks for the help, I-I-I'm Kay"- She was shaking.

"hehe Hi Kay, I love that name, d-do you, I mean, would you... Come for a walk with me?"- Dahvie said, he had never seen a girl so cute and fluffy, he loved this scene queen.

'What does he want with me? what do I do?" - The panic came over kay she had no idea who he was all she knew is that he had a band. She read the tent sign...'Blood On The Dance Floor' She wasn't aware of it, but they must be pretty special to include him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lovestruck

Dahvie, takingKay's hand and led her away from the crowd, she was amazed by his eyes, drawing her into his imaganation.

A tall slim figure appered infront of her, he had black spiked hair with tips of ruby red, wearing the tightest jeans decorated with chains and a tank top.

"Who the fuck have you picked up here than Dahvie?"- the guy said with a giggle in his voice.

"I'm...I'm Kay"- She wispered not realising dahvie still had a firm grip of her hand.

"Oh hey there, Im Jayy, the fucking master haha!"- he shouted

"aha... Jayy, Kay was just in a sticky situation, so I thought we'd give her the some BOTDF treatment?" - Dahvie said with a cheeky smile.

"AWWW FUCK YEAH." - Jayy waved his arms and headed towards the tour bus.

Dahvie, still holding Kays hand, led her to the bus.

"You dont have anywhere to be do you Kay?" -Dahvie asked.

"Oh no, I live alone, no rules haha..." - Kay expressed, feeling more relxed.

"Good, I really think we should hang" - Dahvie blushed, staring at her crystal eyes and now rosie cheeks.

'YES YES OH MY YES.' - Kay thought to herself.

"yeah, sounds...good" -She said.

"cool" - Dahvie said as he sideways hugged her.

They both blushed with smiles as wide as eachothers.

"I'll be right back, stay here, y'no get comfy" - Dahvie exclamed as he walked to the back of the bus.

Jayy walked in, shirtless with a towel raped round his hips.

"Dahvie! Whens that interview guy getting here tomorrow?"

"DAHVIE, WHERE THE FU..." - Jay paused as he realised that Kay was sitting on the sofa alone, he blushed.

"oh hey, where is he?"..."hasnt left you already has he, Haha!" - Jayy said puzzled.

"He's just..in..the back, Im not sure why" - Kay said sweetly not really knowing what he ment by dahvie 'leaving her already'.

"oh right, probably playing with his di...nevermind..." -Jayy laughed.

Kay smiled and looked down, when she looked up againg she saw a completely new Dahvie, natural, even more beautiful than when he saved her.

He was wearing black cut jean shorts and a black t'shirt with a pikachu illustration on the front, a pale face complete with his natural large eyes and lips.

"Hey, you okay sweet?" - Dahvie questioned.

"yeah, I was just shouting to ask you when that magazine guys coming" - Jayy said with one hand on his hips.

"Not you idiot, I was talking to Kay, he's here at noon tomorrow, not give us both a minuite alone." - Dahvie exclamed.

"suit yourself then." - Jayy said quietly.

Jayy walked of the bus grabbing a studded leather jacket on the way.

Dahvie sat next Kay on the sofa.

"So, errm, where are you from?" -Dahvie asked.

"I'm from here, well, about 10 minites away" -Kay said sweetly.

Dahvie didnt really listen to the answer, he just stared into her eyes, he wished she would stay forver, this wasnt like him, he'd never felt this..in love.

"Dahvie?" - Kay questioned.

"oh sorry, You're just...anyway, what do you want to do?" - He asked, staring in a love trance.

Kay looked puzzled, she asumed he wanted what most want, isnt that why he asked Jayy to leave? Maybe he's diffrent?

"errm,You decide...I suppose..." - Kay said with a questionable look on her pale face.

"aha don't worry, I dont fuck on the first date and I dont bite aha, I may be a dick but I belive in respect" - Davhie said blushing.

Kay couldnt belive that she had become this lucky, he was beautiful, so kind, and funny, and theres no catch?

"oh..I know...I didnt mean, haha! drinks?" - She giggled.

"oh yeah, lets do it" - Dahvie smirked.


End file.
